1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the retaining of beverage containers, snacks and other miscellaneous items by a combination beverage container holder and snack tray, more specifically to such retaining by a molded combination plastic beverage container holder and snack tray which mounts to the tubular leg of a chair and allows for adjustment to the slant of the leg.
2. Background Information
Portable chairs, particularly lawn chairs, are often used during outdoor relaxation or during outdoor activities such as barbecues, camping trips, and sporting events. At these times, people frequently carry beverages in containers such as cans, cups, and bottles, plus snacks, cameras, glasses, jewelry, and other items. It is not unusual to witness the people carrying these items struggling to balance them on a nearby rock or stump, the arm of the lawn chair, or between their knees. After unsuccessful balancing attempts, these beverage containers, snacks, and other various items are often placed on the ground only to be lost, kicked, trampled, or invaded by insects and animals. In an effort to forego these balancing acts or to salvage unlucky remains, bulky tables, boxes or make-shift substitutes are dragged and carried inconveniently from storage or their normal location.
In response to this problem, portable tables, ice chests, satchels, and other carry-along alternatives were introduced onto the market. Although potential choices, these alternatives usually prove frustrating since the desired items are not easily within reach but are hidden from view and/or are intermingled with other items. Additionally, those choices that do allow for easy reach and visibility are often clumsy and burdensome to transport.
In response to a similar problem encountered by car travelers, beverage container and article holders which ride on the center console or attach to the dashboard of a vehicle were also introduced onto the market. Although appropriate for use when driving, these holders do not adapt to other situations or to other needs.
The present invention offers a small, easily portable, secure holder for beverage containers, snacks, and other miscellaneous items, which quickly and conveniently attaches to the tubular leg of a chair.
A primary purpose of the invention is to provide a beverage container and snack tray that has a unique adjustment and insert design so it will adapt to various angles and diameters of chair legs, providing stable and secure support for beverage containers, snacks, and other miscellaneous items.
An additional purpose of the invention is to provide a convenient and inexpensive way to enjoy the outdoors without having to place beverage containers, snacks or other items on the ground or a table.
Other purposes and advantages will become apparent from the following description when considered in the light of the attached drawings.